


Clouded Thoughts

by bbybakugou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Love Charlie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybakugou/pseuds/bbybakugou
Summary: Charlie loved very few things in this world and you might just be sneaking your way onto that list.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Clouded Thoughts

Charlie Weasley loved dragons. And everyone knew it. Granted, he loved other things too like quidditch and his family, but dragons were something special. Most people didn’t even think about touching a dragon, taming a dragon, or even learning about every species of dragon. However, the Weasley boy has loved dragons for as long as he can remember.

The rough and tumble magical creatures are more than meets the eye and the idea of seeing them, working with them, and helping baby dragons grow into gorgeous adults was a fantastical idea.

Charlie Weasley still remembers his 2nd year at Hogwarts when he wrote a Transfiguration paper on the idea of transfiguring something into a dragon. It was a messy paper and definitely quite a stretch in terms of realism. And yet, McGonagall gave Charlie and A for imagination, encouraging him to refine his skills and knowledge. Charlie simply smiled that day, thanked her, and went back to his normal life.

You see, at this time, Charlie Weasley did not think about leaving home in the prospect of taming dragons. His family was too big and his siblings too young for him to even think about moving away.

But then, in the summer between his 3rd and 4th year, Bill told Charlie a secret.

_“You can’t tell mum yet, okay? In fact, don’t tell anyone.”_

_Charlie nodded on that late-night, not even thinking about how bad the news could be._

_“I’m moving to Egypt after I graduate to be a curse-breaker.”_

Bill was leaving. Leaving their family. Not for good obviously, but it would leave Charlie as the oldest and he was not ready for that. Charlie Weasley was in the sweet spot of not too young and not too old and wasn’t ready for that to change. When he got back to school, he researched dragonologist positions and found one in Romania that particularly sparked an interest.

From then on, Charlie was dedicated to studying. Sure, he loved academics even before this, but now Charlie needed to succeed. He needed to graduate and leave the house, too scared to even think about being the oldest at home with Bill gone. 

There were a few times someone would see Charlie Weasley without his nose shoved in a book. Sleeping, although sometimes he did fall asleep at the desk in the Gryffindor common room and drool all over the library book he just checked out. Eating, except for the occasional times where Charlie Weasley couldn’t put down the latest dragon texts because _“the pictures are better than ever!”_ And quidditch.

Quidditch was the time for Charlie to decompress. Being a seeker, he only had to worry about himself, everything else was drowned out. Even on game days, Charlie Weasley did not see or hear the crowd. He only saw the snitch, the other team’s seeker, and the occasional bludger that was thrown at him.

Charlie loved flying and quidditch so much that sometimes he would sneak out late and spend a few hours of his night flying around the quidditch pitch, creating his own silly racecourses.

But then came you.

You were in exactly 2 classes with Charlie in his 6th year. Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. 

Obviously, Charlie was a good friend of yours, it’s just that he tried to keep his distance because he didn’t want to admit that he always saw you as quite beautiful. However, Charlie promised himself he would never act on his feelings. Studying was much too important. But now you were the only person he knew in Care of Magical Creatures, considering that many of his friends dropped the class in order to focus on classes more oriented towards their desired career. 

This resulted in you walking up to Charlie on the first day back to class, saying the simple word _“Partners?”_ and turning his whole life upside down. Charlie Weasley could no longer ignore you and quite frankly he did not want to anymore. It seemed as if you got prettier every day.

Charlie remembers a particular instance where you were working in a forested area and a small bit of sun showed itself through the trees only to land directly where you were. Effectively taking his breath away.

Charlie Weasley promised himself not to get caught up in his emotions.

And then you sat next to him in Divination. Smiling brightly at him and saying:

“Hey, Charlie. Mind if I sit here?”

“No problem.” He had no idea why he said that. It was a problem, it really was. The humid divination class meant that many students wore the bare minimum. No longer being covered up by robes meant that he could see you more clearly. He gulped down hard, wondering if his face was hot because of the classroom or because of you.

“Can I tell you a secret?” You spoke, taking Charlie out of his daydream.

“Sure.”

You leaned in closer as if inviting Charlie to smell you. He could smell the coffee you must have drank that morning as well as your vanilla perfume. With you so close, he could make out the small cat hairs you had on your clothes. “I hate this class.” You looked into his brown eyes. “It’s so boring and I never see anything in this stupid crystal ball.”

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s okay, Y/N. I don’t think any of us do.”

You scoffed at Charlie, “Then how come you always do so well on exams?”

The red-haired boy couldn’t help but blush at the comment. Everyone knew that Charlie Weasley worked and studied very hard, although many assumed it was because he wanted to become Head Boy like Bill. However, Charlie initially started studying more because of one particular morning in his 3rd year when he received a Howler from his mom for failing a Potions exam. Regardless of how many people knew he studied hard, Charlie liked to hear you say it.

“Well,” He looked around the room briefly, too red to look at you, “I work hard to learn definitions and I’m pretty good at faking being able to see the future.” He finally looked at you.

Your eyes widened and eyebrows raised. “Really? You’re faking it?”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle at your surprised face. “Yeah? Did you really think I could tell the future?”

You looked down into your lap. “Maybe.” Charlie laughed even louder this time until you started hitting him and telling him to shut it. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry, Y/N.”

“It’s okay,” you responded, still smiling even though he had just teased you. A small silence broke out between both of you until the professor walked into the room and started to speak about your upcoming exam. Charlie spotted you turn your body away from him and towards the professor, beginning to take notes on anything she said.

Occasionally Charlie would look over at you and see your stressed face and started to wonder if you only hated this class because you weren’t doing well. He leaned in close to you and whispered, “Hey, are you okay?”

You looked up suddenly as if you were in a trance. “Huh?” You blinked a couple of times and shook your head. “What?”

“You just seem stressed,” Charlie spoke quietly. He felt his face heat up once more wondering if him realizing you were stressed just showed that he liked you.

“O-oh.” Charlie looked up when you spoke and saw you looking at your lap too. Your face was just as red as his, but he thought that you were red because of being caught. You eventually looked back up at Charlie. “I guess I am,” You whispered, leaning in so the professor wouldn’t hear you. “I can’t fail another exam.”

And then Charlie was speaking before he could even think. “I can help you study.”

“Really?”

“U-um, yeah, of course! I’d love to.” Idiot, he thought. He was being too obvious.

But then all those thoughts washed away when you smiled so brightly at him and pulled him in for a hug, whispering in his ear. “Thank you, Charlie.”

His face heated up once more, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and he was certain that his heart skipped a beat. Charlie Weasley was quite aware that studying with you would ruin himself, but he couldn’t help it. You were so funny, smart, kind, and beautiful that Charlie just couldn’t resist admiring you.

Deep down, Charlie began to secretly wish that maybe, just maybe, he could convince you to come to Romania with him because he honestly couldn't imagine being without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for HP so hopefully, it’s good lol. I hope you liked it and please leave kudos and comments letting me know what you thought. I posted this on my tumblr a while ago. URL: bbybakugou


End file.
